Love Is Brightest In The Dark
by Proto Theory
Summary: Leona's world revolves around the Solari and their teachings. When she meets Diana and hears what she has to say, Leona's Solari notions become shaken. Unsure of what is true and what is not, Leona sets out in search of the truth of the Solari and its past; with Diana by her side. As their journey stretches on, their lives become one in a way they never saw coming. Diana x Leona


**Hey, welcome to my story. I hope you'll enjoy it. I plan on, well...hope to, make this a long, epic-like, story about the dramatic and tragic relationship between Leona and Diana.**

**Two champions with different beliefs, meet with angst towards each other, but both search for the truth. Their journey will lead them together on a wild chase, where they'll open up to each other and see how they really feel about the other. **

**Of course this story will feature almost all the other Champions, and of course I'll be adding some of my own nonsense to the lore, but only to extend it. I hope to keep the characters as in character as I can, and I hope to keep the lore as accurate as I can.**

**I pray there are no grammar or spelling mistakes in this story, and I apologize ahead of time. Please message me if you find anything and I'll edit it and reupload the chapter. Reviews are always appreciated, and I look forward to them. They're a strong incentive and motivation to keep going. Enjoy!**

The flames of fierce fires alit within golden bowls, which were handcrafted with exquisite Rakkor craftsmanship, lit up the grand hall. Men and women alike were scurrying in and out of the hall, placing an ample amount of dishes onto the grand dining table that centered the hall. Among these servants, there were two elders of the Rakkor tribe who were in a heated conversation.

"And they said she has made the Institute of War her destination!"

"The Institute? What does she plan on doing?"

"She believes she can find out the truth of that so called sister tribe she believes in, and of course she plans to join the League of Legends!"

"The League?! She plans on joining?!"

As the two Rakkor spoke with one another, they hadn't noticed their guests who had just entered the grand dining hall.

"Joining the League? Who plans on joining?"

A strong comforting voice rang out, echoing throughout the dining hall. The two Rakkor elders became alert at the female voice and turned to see their guests.

"L-Lady Leona! We had no idea you were here, and Pantheon too!"

"Yes, well we were told we had a final dinner here? Before we left?"

Leona, the Radiant Dawn, a Champion of the League of Legends, representing Mount Targon and its people, stood at the entrance of the grand dining hall; Pantheon, a fellow Champion of Mount Targon, stood by her side. Leona spoke with a hint of friendly satire. She grinned a sly grin as she put her hands on her hips.

"Ah! Ahaha! Forgive me, Lady Leona. We were just surprised is all."

Leona smiled brightly and walked towards the Rakkor elders; taking a seat across from them.

"Pantheon and I were done with our meeting with the other elders early so we came straight here. I hope that wasn't a problem."

"Not at all! The feast will begin shortly. It is sad that you two must leave for the Institute so soon. You were hardly here."

"It's a miracle we were even given a few days off. We've been stuck at the Institute for many months now; what with the tension between Noxus and Demacia, the Summoners need us to be at the Institute at all times. I await each battle eagerly, I'd be happy to show those fools the meaning of war, but I would be lying if I said I didn't miss the days where we were called upon from our homes."

Pantheon sat down beside his childhood friend, Leona. She smiled sympathetically at him, nodding her head in agreement.

"I couldn't agree more. I feel as if I have left the Solari for too long, and of course I miss here, my home. Anyway, I'm still interested in what you two were talking about. There's someone else applying for the League? Who is it?!"

Leona's excitement rose to an overzealous state. Her eyes widened as she leaned in in anticipation. The elders' eyes widened. They gave each other looks before speaking.

"It was nothing Lady Leona. We were merely speaking about...a few rumors we heard from one of the neighboring village."

Leona picked up on her elders' distraught immediately and decided to press further. There was something she wasn't aware of, and she knew they were not planning on telling her.

"And I'm interested in this rumor... I haven't been home, or at the Solari, for many months, if not a year, and I know I've missed out on many things. Is there something you do not wish to tell me...?"

The tension within the grand dining hall grew. The elders had hoped to keep this away and out of their village's Solari's ears, and out of their Champions' ears, but they knew it was too late. She had overheard them a few minutes ago, and now Leona knew something happened in the months she was gone. They sighed before leaning in to speak.

"We...did not want to speak of this, but it seems we will have to."

Leona furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She looked to Pantheon who seemed disinterested, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed, and realized he hadn't a clue of who they were speaking of, nor a care for who.

"You see...when you were still young Lady Leona, there was a young girl, born into the Solari, far before your gift was known to us or the Solari, who exhibited traits of disinterest in basic Solari teachings. As the years went by, the great Solari elders tried to put her back on the right path of their beliefs and teachings, but she would never let go of her...notions."

"Notions?"

"Unlike you and the rest of the Solari, this young girl believed she had a stronger connection to the night sky's moon than to the sun."

Leona's eyes widened with bewilderment.

"Yes. As you can tell, this was not something the Solari were happy about. She constantly brought up the moon and other possibilities, and eventually even the notion that there must have been another tribe who worshiped the moon instead of the sun; living against the Solari or even alongside the Solari."

"Wait... What...?! I'm sorry, but...is this true?! Were there others?"

The elder softly laughed at Leona's question.

"Haha... Lady Leona, your guess would be better than mine. I am not of the Solari, but you are."

"Ah, yes..."

Leona remembered the gap between her village, the many others that lived by the base and middle of the mountain, and the peak where the Solari resided. The Rakkor villages were about the art of war, while the Solari put aside their mantra of war and resorted to a higher, more spiritual, reverence for the sun. The lower Rakkor villages would have little guess on something as big as a different tribe.

"But, the Solari elders have never talked to me about this, nor about a second tribe. Do...do you think they avoided this conversation with me...?"

Leona's voice was raspy and worried. Her visage held concern and worry. The elders shrugged their shoulders in confusion. Pantheon decided to speak up.

"You are the only one with the gift of the sun since the legendary sun warrior who founded Mount Targon with his sun gift. I highly doubt they would keep something as important as another tribe hidden from you."

"Yes, I think you're right Pantheon. They wouldn't. But what about this girl? Why hadn't I heard about her?"

"Lady Leona, they branded her a heretic! 'The scorn of the moon' is what they called her. Before your gift was revealed to us and the Solari, the girl had left from the Solari before you were brought up to the peak."

The other elder spoke up.

"Well...not before she was...well...abused; for the lack of a better word."

Leona's eyes widened. She bolted herself up, slamming her hands on the stone dining table.

"Abused?! You claim she was abused by the Solari?!"

"Lady Leona, with all due respect, from what we heard, the young girl was condemended to her death, but she somehow broke away, and left the Solari and the great peak, but not before she slaughtered many of the Solari elders whom you never even met due to their unfortunate fate. Apparently, she was punished each time she brought up her different beliefs and ideas of a second tribe."

"Wait. She was condemned to her death, but she broke away. She also had the strength to kill Solari elders?! How?! Who is this woman?!"

"I'm afraid none of us know."

"That's it."

Leona slammed her hands onto the stone dining table once more before she turned and began to head for the door.

"Lady Leona? Where are you going? Everyone else is about to enter, the feast will begin shortly!"

"I need to head to the peak. I must speak with high elder Eren about this. I must find out the truth."

"Lady Leona, leave it at rest. Please, come."

"Elder Jagen, I must go."

Leona turned and continued her departure but was stopped by Pantheon.

"Leona!"

Leona stopped in her tracks, Pantheon's rough voice rang out loudly. She turned to see his gaze on her.

"Listen to Elder Jagen and leave it at rest. We haven't the time for you to travel all the way up to the peak. We must rest early tonight. We're leaving for the Institute first thing tomorrow morning. There is a small chance the Solari would keep something like this hidden from you, but...if they really did want to keep this knowledge away from you, then what makes you think they will tell you now?"

Leona's eyes widened. Pantheon had a point. She couldn't believe herself. She was starting to have a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach just from thinking about the Solari, her people, lying and hiding the truth and knowledge about something as big as this; as big as having a sister tribe. She clenched her fist in anger. She didnt know what to believe anymore. She didn't want to admit it, but she was afraid that there may be a chance that the Solari were hiding something from her.

"However..."

Pantheon folded his arms once more and closed his eyes, returning back to his disinterested demeanor as he continued.

"You could always speak to the woman herself. After all, she is planning on joining the League of Legends. You could hear her side of the story."

Leona stood in silence, dumbfounded at Pantheon's idea. She clenched her fist once more to settle the tidal wave of emotions that were overtaking her. She had just been revealed to so much, and it was overwhelming.

"But before that, come back and have your feast. The people of the village will miss you once you leave for the Institute of War. So come, Lady Leona."

Elder Jagen gestured for her to come back and sit. Leona nodded and sat back down. As she scooted herself closer to the dining table, the rest of the guests filled the room and greeted Pantheon and her, as well as everyone else.

'_If the Solari are hiding something. I will bring it out. I must. With the sun's light, I will brighten the truth. I just pray the Solari have nothing to hide..._'


End file.
